List of Super Kirby Clash Staff
This is a list of the staff credits involved with the game Super Kirby Clash. General Director *Shinya Kumazaki Directors *Yumi Todo *Tadashi Kawai *Jun Tsuda Lead Game Design *Jun Taniguchi Lead Battle Design *Yuki Watanabe Battle Design *Jideock Kim UI Planning *Yuichi Kobayashi *Seika Nakatsuji Programming Director *Hiroshi Ohnishi Programming *Kouji Kikkawa *Yohei Fukuda *Satoshi Ohtake *Hiroki Azumada *Takaya Nakamura Programming Support *Yuya Suzuki Design Director *Riki Fuhrmann Lead Design *Natsuki Tsuji Motif Design *Kouichi Noda Motif Modeling *Ayako Souma *Sachie Mikuni *Yuusuke Furuhata Character/Item Design *Shingo Kabaya Character Modeling *Tomoka Ogura *Akira Higaki Item Modeling *Kensuke Fukumaru *Takahiro Kumada *Haruka Hirota Effect Design *Muneyuki Tejima Animation *Fumie Tomono UI Concept Design *Yuji Oshimoto UI Design *Takashi Sagawa *Masumi Sugiyama *Kiyohisa Suzuhigashi *Miki Tanie *Junpei Suzaki UI Design Assist *Yukari Kemmochi Sound *Kiyoshi Hazemoto *Hirokazu Ando *Jun Ishikawa Voice *Makiko Ohmoto as Team Kirby, Susie, and Parallel Susie *Banjo Ginga as Parallel Nightmare and Nightmare *Ryoka Yuzuki as Zan Partizanne *Rie Takahashi as Flamberge *Reina Ueda as Francisca *Shigeru Chiba as Hyness *Shinya Kumazaki as King Dedede and King D-Mind (uncredited) *Hirokazu Ando as Magolor (uncredited) *Unknown staff member as Meta Knight (uncredited) Team Support *Yoshimi Takahashi *Shigeru Hashiguchi *Shigeru Hirayama *Katsuhiro Sakoda Technical Support *Kazuhiro Mizusawa *Tetsuya Noge *Sho Tajima *Ryoichiro Atono *Shinya Watanabe *Munemasa Kimura *Kazuki Tsukuda *Tsuyoshi Masada Artwork *Rieko Kawahara *Sumiko Bessho *Emi Imamura Testing *Masaru Kobayashi *Takeshi Tamura *Akiko Ohashi *Shoji Matsuyoshi *Manami Saigo *Mayumi Ito *HAL Debug Team *Mario Club Co., Ltd. Localization Management *Tetsuya Abe *Seiji Otoguro NOA Localization Management *Reiko Ninomiya *Rich Amtower *Tim O'Leary *Scot Ritchey *Álex Zarza NOA Localization *Sam Abouharb *Yanett Cepeda Valor *Rich Comegys *Marjolaine Drouin *Nicko Gonzalez De Santiago *Yunica Hara *Robert Heiret *Sara Hoad *Noriko Kaji *César Pérez *Ludovic Tientcheu Ponkin NOA Product Testing Management *Kentaro Nishimura *Kirk Buchanan *Q Dequina *Tomoko Mikami NOA Product Testing *Stephen Ward *Damiano Pinton *Kathy Huguenard *David Potts *Anna Semenets *Michael Sahlin *Josh Yagi-Stanton *Jake Lokholm *Gary Meads *Cody Delay *Dennis Quiray *Pascal Ramirez *Timothy Rosaaen *Jamari Suazo-West *Daniel Weimer *Product Testing Technicians NOE Localization Producers *Liam Higgins *Barbara Wallace *Ryoko Sawabe NOE Translation *Pierre Sanchez *Martina Leonor Bassani *Eren Baykal *John Mullen *Florence D'Anterroches *Jean-Paul Hausmann *Emmanuel Adien *Cleménce Dieryck *Giovanna Canta *Alessandro Pagano *Giovanna Prati *Bruno Gramigna *Alexander Van De Bergh *Martina Deimel *Sascha Weinard *Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado *Elizabeth Sánchez León *Jónatan Marcos Millán *Christian Buter *Thomas Den Haan *Carsten Harmans NOE Quality Assurance *Marco Gruden *Laurent Siddi *Emilien De Salles Costa *Damien Brichard *Pasquale Miceli *Andrea Marino *Peter Eiselt *Zoran Tasevski *Miguel Ángel Carnero Calderón *Jorge Heras García *Soufian Yahyaoui *Stijn Lebon *Stefan Vermij NOK Translation *Jihyuen Yoo NOK Quality Assurance *Kiung Seoung *Kyoungim Na *Pole To Win Korea Co., Ltd. NOK Artwork *Suzy Do NHL Localization *Claudia Chan *Sean Shen *Tracy Cheng *Pole To Win Singapore Pte. Ltd., Taiwan Branch NHL Artwork *Mike Kan iQue Localization *Keisuke Fukushima *Qiu Xiaochun *Xu Ming *Zhang Jiong *Pole To Win Shanghai Co., Ltd. Ending Song *Green Tree Memories from Kirby Vocals *Natsumi Iwaide Lyrics *Shinya Kumazaki English Translation *Owen Cooney Composition *Tadashi Ikegami Arrangement *Naohisa Taniguchi *Hirokazu Ando Special Thanks *Winds Co., Ltd. *Yasuo Takagi *Yoshihiro Nagata *Keita Yamada *Tomohiro Minemura *Masayo Nakagami *Satoshi Ishida *Haruka Abe *Hiroaki Ikarashi *Akira Eguchi *Yumi Osada *Jeff Miller *manual of error artists, inc. *Good-Feel Co., Ltd. Coordinator *Kei Ninomiya Project Management *Yoshiki Suzuki *Isao Takahashi *Tatsuya Kikuchi Producers *Tadashi Kamitake *Hitoshi Yamagami General Producers *Shigefumi Kawase *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Shuntaro Furukawa Category:Staff Credits Category:Super Kirby Clash